1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to providing of sound, and more specifically, to an electronic apparatus configured to vary a direction of speaker output using an electromagnet and a permanent magnet provided on the speaker, and a method of providing sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laptop refers to a portable, small-size computer for individual's mobile use. Recently, the portable computers like slate PCs or tablet PCs have been introduced with further increased mobility by being combined with touchscreens.
The laptop generally includes a speaker for sound output, but the position of the speaker arrangement on the laptop, which is usually influenced by the constraint of the laptop's configuration, has not met user satisfaction. That is, the speaker is generally arranged on a main body where the keypad is also placed, in which case the direction of speaker output is not faced with the user, but the ceiling.
Although the speaker can be arranged in a direction that faces the user, this means that the speaker is continuously projected out of the system, which will then cause problems of design constraint such as increasing a thickness or a width of the system.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus which can provide sound in a way that favors the user is needed.